


Let's Get Married Already

by cvsossong



Series: Signs of Life [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, because I really wanted to write these dorks getting married, rated explicit for the sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Bucky and Clint got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Married Already

Clint stretched on the couch and curled against Bucky’s chest. “Okay, pay attention to this next part.”

“Quit talking and I will,” Bucky replied. He turned the volume up and wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist. “What are we watching again?”

Clint sighed. “You are so hopeless. It’s called _Firefly_ , it’s got Nathan Fillion and Gina Torres and it’s basically pirates in space and it’s amazing. Pay attention.”

Bucky glanced over at the TV and frowned. “Pirates in space?”

“Yeah, shut up, it’s hilarious.”

Bucky just snorted and tangled his fingers in Clint’s hair. “Whatever you say, dear,” he murmured.

They’d been together eight months straight since Bucky had broken free from HYDRA and joined the Avengers. It was the longest their relationship had gone without Bucky trying to kill Clint, and it was honestly pretty refreshing in Bucky’s mind. He almost felt normal—aside from the fact that he was a brainwashed assassin for a group of Nazis and his boyfriend was a spy for a top- secret organization and former circus freak.

“James, are you paying attention?” Clint poked his side and glared up at him.

“Yes, I'm paying attention to your ridiculous show. We should go have sex after this.”

Clint grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Bucky’s neck. “Nice try, we’ve still got two episodes left ‘till you’re off the hook.”

“Make it one and I’ll throw in a blowjob.”

“Deal. But that means you have to watch three tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

Clint sealed their agreement with another kiss and leaned back again. “Now pay attention.”

\--------------------

Bucky kissed down Clint’s chest, pausing to lick carefully at his nipples. Clint moaned and squirmed underneath him.

“Fuck, James, that’s not fair,” he groaned. Bucky grinned against his stomach.

“All’s fair in love and war,” he replied.

“Don’t you dare quote Shakespeare at me while we’re having sex, asshole.”

Bucky leaned back up and kissed Clint gently. “My bounty is boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee the more I have, for both are infinite,” he murmured against his lips. Clint shivered and Bucky licked back down his chest. “Should I continue?”

“Keep talking like that and this is gonna be a real short session, baby,” Clint replied.

“Love is a smoke made with the fumes of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers’ eyes,” Bucky whispered. He traced his lips against the waistband of Clint’s lounge pants.

 _“Fuck_ , James, quote something else or I'm gonna come, I swear.”

“Fine.” Bucky tugged the drawstring on Clint’s lounge pants and pulled them off until he was completely naked. “I swear by my pretty floral bonnet I will end you,” he whispered as he mouthed at Clint’s hipbone.

Clint lost it. He burst into laughter and rolled Bucky until he was on his back and Clint was straddling him. “You _were_ paying attention,” he grinned.

“I always pay attention to your terrible shows. Now get on your back again, I haven’t finished that blowjob I promised.”

Clint complied and managed to slip Bucky’s pants off before Bucky was back on top of him again. “You’re the most ridiculous man I know.”

Bucky leaned down and kissed his way up Clint’s thigh. “You love me.” Before Clint could respond, he gripped the base of Clint’s cock and swallowed him down in a few quick motions.

“Shit, yes, baby,” Clint sighed. Bucky felt him tangle his fingers in Bucky’s hair and pull gently. “Can’t wait to get you inside me, god, gonna feel so good—”

Clint had a tendency to curse and talk dirty when he really got into sex. Bucky hadn’t realized it was a personal kink of his until he’d started sleeping with the archer.

Bucky continued licking and sucking at Clint’s cock until the other man was moaning and writhing underneath him. He pulled away with a soft _pop_. “Not bad, huh?” he smirked.

Clint pulled him up and kissed him hard. “Lube. Now,” he demanded.

Bucky grabbed the tube from the bedside drawer. They’d stopped using condoms a few months ago once they’d both agreed they were exclusive and clean. Bucky slicked his fingers up, rubbing them together to warm the lube before pushing one finger in. Clint arched against him, grinding their hips together as Bucky opened him up. “God, you are so good,” Clint whispered into his neck. “So good, fuck. Hurry up and fuck me _now_ , James.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the top in this relationship,” Bucky teased.

Clint nipped at Bucky’s neck and smirked. “There’s this great new thing called a power bottom, and you’re dating one. Now get that pretty cock inside my ass pronto.”

“Yes, sir.” Bucky slicked his cock up and drove inside with a few quick thrusts.

Clint gasped and thrust his hips up to match Bucky. He pulled the other man down for a kiss, licking into his mouth and moaning against his lips.

“Talk for me, baby,” Bucky growled. “Let me hear you.”

Clint moaned. “Fuck, it’s so hot that you like my dirty talk,” he panted. “You feel so fucking good inside me, makes me feel so full. I fucking love your cock, love it when you take me hard like this—” he cut off with a choked shout and came hard against their stomachs. “Holy fuck, yes,” he whispered against Bucky’s lower lip.

Bucky kissed him again and rotated his hips a few more times before he came with a shudder. He pressed his face to Clint’s shoulder, breathing in the archer’s scent as they came down.

Clint pushed Bucky’s shoulder until he rolled over onto his side and gathered the other man in his arms. “God, I love you.”

Bucky grinned, combed his metal fingers in Clint’s hair, and figured his life couldn’t really get much better than this.

\--------------------

The only thing better than spending the night with Clint was waking up next to him, with the sun glinting through his golden hair and highlighting his face. Bucky stroked his archer’s hip gently and nipped at his lips. “Wake up, _ястреб_ ,” he murmured. “Let me see your eyes.”

Even though Clint couldn’t hear him, his eyes fluttered open and he grinned sleepily. “Hey,” he mumbled. Bucky grabbed his hearing aids and Clint sat up on his elbows to put them in. “How long you been starin’ at me?”

“Not long,” Bucky replied. He traced his fingers up and down Clint’s spine lightly. “What do you want to do today?”

Clint shrugged and collapsed on the bed again on his stomach. “Dunno. Any good movies out?”

“Nah, just that dumb romance movie and some new Nicholas Cage flick. Bowling?”

Clint grinned. “What are we, a couple of preteen nerds on a first date?”

“Point taken. We could play video games.”

“We’re back to preteen nerds.”

Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Clint’s waist. “Alright, if you’re gonna be picky, you decide.”

Clint mulled it over, playing with the ends of Bucky’s hair while he thought. “Well… we could get married.”

Bucky frowned in confusion. “Wait. What?”

Clint rolled over and grabbed something from the bedside drawer. He sat up next to Bucky and played with what Bucky now saw was a small black box. “Okay, yeah, don’t freak out, but I was thinking… since we’ve been together for eight years, and you’re the only person I’ve ever said ‘I love you’ to—”

“I’m really the only one?” Bucky interrupted. Clint shrugged and pressed a kiss to his nose.

“Yeah, basically. I’ve got this commitment thing, it’s not a big deal. So it’s only ever been you, and so you’re basically it for me. Like, ever. And I figured, might as well.”

“Might as well… get married?”

Clint pushed the box into his hands. Bucky opened it and discovered a gold ring in his exact size. “Did you measure my finger?” Bucky grinned.

Clint flushed a bit. “Shut up. So… what do you think?”

Bucky considered it. “I’ll have to get you a ring.”

“There’s a jewelry store two blocks from here.”

“We don’t have a minister.”

“We can go down to the courthouse and get a judge to do it, be in and out in an hour.”

“Should we tell the others about it?”

Clint leaned forward and bit his lower lip. “Was that a yes?”

Bucky shrugged. “Sure. Why not. Let’s go get married.”

Clint watched him for a second warily, as if deciding whether Bucky was serious or not. After a second he let out a relieved breath and pulled Bucky in for a long, sweet kiss. “I fully expect a ring, you know,” he whispered when he pulled away.

“I know you do. Silver or gold?”

“Silver. Gold looks terrible with my complexion. Probably gonna need a chain, too, since rings interfere with my archery.”

Bucky rolled out of bed and headed for the closet. “Hang on, I’ve got something for that.” In the corner of the closet he had an old box with a few of the mementos he and Steve had managed to collect from their old lives in the 40s. He brought it back to the bed and sat cross- legged next to his archer. “Here it is.”

Clint sat up next to him and carefully touched the dog tags and chain Bucky had found. “Were these yours?” he asked.

Bucky nodded. “I used to leave them, sometimes. I was always forgetful. Steve found them lying on my bed after the mission when I fell off the train. He kept them with him until now.”

He dropped them into Clint’s outstretched hand and kissed his fingertips. “If you’re really serious about this, then I want my husband to keep these safe for me.”

Without warning, Clint leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck. “Call me your husband again,” he whispered.

Bucky grinned and kissed Clint once, then again. “Husband. _Муж_. My own beautiful _ястреб_.”

“James.” Clint kissed him then, as sweet and gentle as possible. “You’d better hurry up and go get that ring,” he murmured. “I’ll meet you at the courthouse and we’ll get this show on the road.”

Bucky managed to stand up between Clint’s kisses and pulled back reluctantly. “One hour,” he promised.

Clint nodded and lurched forward to steal another kiss. “Just so you know, I'm not wearing white.”

\--------------------

Clint must’ve planned all of it, the sneaky bastard. The jeweler took one look at Bucky when he walked into the store and directed him straight to the wedding rings before Bucky could even get a word in. The man took three rings out of the case, each silver, and left Bucky alone for exactly six minutes while he looked them each over.

“Excellent choice, sir,” he said when Bucky handed him his choice. “As it happens, I have this one in the size you’re looking for. Just one moment and I’ll get it from the back.”

Bucky grinned. Of course he did.

He headed straight for the courthouse afterwards, and met Clint outside on the steps. Clint grinned when he saw the ring.

“Knew you’d like that one,” he teased. Bucky rolled his eyes and put the box in his pocket. “Come on, I called in a few favors and we’ve got a judge waiting for us now.”

Neither of them were dressed for a traditional wedding. Bucky was wearing old, faded jeans and his black sweatshirt with the sleeves down to cover his metal arm, and Clint had on honest- to- God _sweatpants_ and one of Bucky’s white shirts.

“You really couldn’t find better pants to wear?” Bucky asked while Clint dragged him down the hall and into a room simply labeled ‘D’. Clint just grinned again and stole a quick kiss before he pushed him towards the desk on the other side of the room.

It took a grand total of twenty- three minutes for them to get married. The longest part was when the judge asked for a witness and they had to find someone from inside the courthouse to sign the documents with them. Luckily there’d been a janitor cleaning in the next room over.

“You brought your bike over, right?” Clint asked as they walked down the steps. Bucky nodded and Clint pushed him towards the parking lot. “Good, cause I took the bus here. Come on, husband mine.”

Bucky paused and spun Clint around. He wrapped his metal arm around Clint’s waist and pulled him against his chest. “Husband mine,” he murmured. Clint smiled and kissed his cheek, then his neck, and finally leaned up and kissed his mouth, biting softly at his lower lip.

“We’re never gonna be able to keep this a secret from the team, are we?” Clint asked. Bucky shrugged.

“Probably not.” Bucky adjusted the ring on the chain around Clint’s neck so it was hanging in front of the dog tags. “Come on, _муж,_ we’re officially on our honeymoon and I intend to take you home and ravish you for the rest of the day.”

Clint smirked. “Really? ‘Ravish?’”

Bucky kissed him again and pulled him towards his motorbike. “All day,” he confirmed. “And night. And for the rest of our lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian words Bucky uses: ястреб means "hawk" and муж means "husband"
> 
> Got an idea for a fic? A prompt you'd like to see? Either leave a comment on this fic OR go to my [tumblr ask box](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/ask) and leave it for me! I'd love to hear them!!!


End file.
